Regret
by Rena Ryuujay
Summary: Ada yang berbeda pada hari itu. Harusnya Honebami dapat bertemu kembali dengan Namazuo, tetapi...


**Warning! AU, mungkin mengandung unsur OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan EYD tidak beraturan.**

 **Jaga hati, jaga perasaan. Selamat membaca :")**

"Honebami!" Suara itu masih terdengar ceria. Terdengar segar. Tak ada satupun kesedihan yang terpancar dari nada ceria itu. Pengucapnya sendiri tengah berlari dengan langkah riang sembari melambaikan tangan.

Honebami menatap datar saudara kembarnya itu. Tak sedikitpun ia menunjukkan ekspresi histeris layaknya dua orang yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Satu hal yang terlihat tidak normal. Saat Namazuo berhenti di depannya dengan napas terengah-engah, tak satupun kata terucap dari bibir mungil Honebami. Pemuda bersurai putih itu bersikap seolah-olah saudara kembarnya itu baru pergi kemarin sore dan baru kembali pagi ini. Padahal mereka sudah berpisah selama 5 tahun lamanya.

"Mana Ichi- _nii_ dan yang lainnya?" tanya Namazuo setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya.

"Ichi- _nii_ sedang sibuk bekerja. Ada rapat pagi katanya. Sementara yang lainnya…." Honebami tampak mengingat-ingat. Namun kemudian ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Ya sudah." Namazuo tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita pulang! Aku tak sabar melihat keadaan rumah." Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu menarik kopernya dan berjalan mendahului adik kembarnya.

Honebami menyusul Namazuo. Ia tak membantu membawa apapun karena saudara kembarnya itu hanya membawa sebuah koper dan nampak sehat-sehat saja. Tak tampak lelah di wajahnya.

15 menit berjalan dari stasiun, sepasang saudara kembar itu tak sekalipun berbicara. Honebami larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Namazuo asyik bersenandung ria. Biasanya, dialah yang lebih dulu memulai pembicaraan, mencairkan suasana dingin antara dia dan adik kembarnya. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa pemuda yang biasanya berisik itu lebih memilih diam dan menikmati dinginnya udara musim dingin dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Namazuo berhenti berjalan. Kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Ekspresi datar Honebami berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakak kembarnya itu. Namun Namazuo bergeming. Matanya terpejam. Ekspresi ceria yang beberapa detik lalu masih terpasang di wajahnya kini lenyap seketika.

"Namazuo! Namazuo!"

"Namazuo!" Honebami berteriak. Matanya terbuka lebar. Napasnya memburu. Pakaiannya basah karena keringat dingin.

Ichigo segera mendatangi kamar adiknya itu dan menenangkannya.

"Ichi- _nii,_ mana Namazuo?" tanya Honebami.

"Honebami, Namazuo sudah—"

"Aku harus mencarinya!" potong Honebami, beranjak dari _futon_ nya, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Ichigo menghela napas, prihatin melihat adik bersurai putihnya itu. "Sampai kapan kau terus seperti itu, Honebami?"

Honebami meneriakkan nama Namazuo berulang kali. Namun saudara kembarnya itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia membuka _shoji_ kamar yang ditempati oleh Yagen, Gotou, Shinano, dan Atsushi. Keempat adiknya itu terlonjak kaget melihat _shoji_ kamar mereka dibuka dengan kasar oleh Honebami.

"Apa Namazuo ada di sini?" tanya Honebami.

Keempat adiknya menggeleng. Pemuda bersurai putih itu menutup _shoji_ kamar mereka dengan kasar.

"Kasihan…," ucap Yagen prihatin.

Shinano dan Gotou saling beradu pandang, sedangkan Atsushi menatap _shoji_ yang tertutup sambil menghela napas.

Satu per satu kamar Honebami buka dengan kasar. Pertanyaan yang ia sampaikan tetap sama : "Namazuo ada di sini?" atau, "Kalian melihat Namazuo?". Dan jawaban yang terima pun tetap sama : "Tidak."

Lelah mencari, Honebami merasa sedikit putus asa. Tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma dupa yang kuat. Ia ingat, masih ada satu ruangan lagi yang belum ia periksa. Ruangan itu kini tepat berada di depannya. _Shoji_ nya setengah terbuka. Merasa penasaran, Honebami pun memasukinya.

"Namazuo…," desis Honebami. Ia akhirnya menemukan saudaranya itu. Namun itu bukan Namazuo yang sebenarnya. Sosoknya yang berada dalam bentuk sebuah foto berbingkai hitam, tengah tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat seember penuh kotoran kuda. Dupa berada di sisi kanan foto itu, menyebarkan bau harum yang memabukkan. Air mata Honebami mengalir turun. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia terduduk di atas _tatami._ "Namazuo…."

"Honebami," Ichi- _nii_ mendadak muncul dari balik _shoji._ "Namazuo telah tiada sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Tolong relakan dia."

Honebami menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia benar-benar menyesal. 5 hari yang lalu, Namazuo tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta api. Dirinya yang harusnya ikut menjemput saudara kembarnya itu justru sibuk dengan materi kuliah yang disampaikan oleh dosennya.

Ichigo menghampiri Honebami, kemudian memberikan sebuah pita merah padanya—ikat rambut Namazuo. Hati Honebami mencelus begitu memegang pita itu. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat 5 tahun yang lalu.

 _"_ _Honebami," panggil Namazuo._

 _"_ _Hn?" Honebami tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga sakura yang tengah mekar._

 _"_ _Aku akan pindah ke luar kota bersama Nakigitsune-san."_

 _"_ _Lalu?"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku?"_

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau betah tinggal di luar kota sehingga tidak pulang-pulang. Suasana rumah pasti akan sedikit lebih tenang tanpa dirimu."_

 _"_ _Hahaha. Kata-katamu selalu menusuk ya, Honebami."_

Honebami semakin merasa tertekan. Rasa sesal kian menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Andai saja ia tahu hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Namazuo, ia tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata kejam itu. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Kata andai tinggallah sebuah kata. Pada akhirnya semua tidak akan berubah. Namazuo tidak akan kembali berapa kalipun Honebami menangis.

"Selamat tinggal, Namazuo," desis Honebami. Pada akhirnya, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan : merelakan Namazuo pergi, membiarkan hari-harinya kesepian tanpa kehadiran saudara kembarnya itu.

 **END**

 **Hola. Ini ff kedua saya di fandom ini. Banyak sih yang masih bersarang di lepi, tapi sayangnya masih ada label WIP alias Work in Process alias belum selesai :'v**

 **Duo wakizashi Awata ini adalah favorit saya. Entah kenapa tangan saya gatel buat nulis cerita tentang mereka yang endingnya nyesek kayak gini (maafin saya ya, Zuo).**

 **Review ya, bila berkenan. Thank's :)**


End file.
